


Issy's Twink Ass Appreciation Squad

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ass Appreciation, Bruises, D/s undertones, Group chat, Implied orgy, Implied spanking, M/M, Multi, Nudes, Slight Feminisation, Texting, do not open in public because it's rlly nsfw, nsfw images, some of it's softcore but there's other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: MAHDI: GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN ISAK’S JEANS TODAY???MAGNUS: YES FUCKADAM: you guys are forgetting that five of us aren’t in school anymore.MIKAEL: PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN!!!!!





	Issy's Twink Ass Appreciation Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabithaAnne (NeonViolet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonViolet/gifts).



> @ Anyone who follows Gee and I on tumblr (babyboyissy) you would have seen some stuff about a group chat.. Well here’s some more! (Some captions are with the help of Gee’s tags, thank you!)

 

**MONDAY 13.04 4/1**

**Mahdi has added Mutasim Tatouti, Magnus Fossbakken, Adam Malik, Mikael Øverlie Boukal, Jonas Vasquez, Yousef Acar, Even Bech Næsheim, Elias Bakkoush to group chat “Issy’s twink ass appreciation squad”**

**MAHDI:** GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN ISAK’S JEANS TODAY???

 **MAGNUS:** YES FUCK

 **ADAM:** you guys are forgetting that five of us aren’t in school anymore.

 **MIKAEL:** PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN!!!!!

 **MAHDI:** I’m not about to take a pic of his ass 

 **EVEN:** I can assure you it’s good. 

 **YOUSEF:** Not fair you get to see it and we don’t

 **MIKAEL:** ^^^

 **MIKAEL:** rt

 **MAHDI:** We’re getting distracted here. Isak’s ass is fucking gorgeous today.

 

**WEDNESDAY 9.57 6/1**

**ADAM:** Did Issy get a new skirt Ev?  
****

**MIKAEL:** Pretty sure it’s new, the one from last night?

 **EVEN:** Yeah. It’s new.

 **ADAM:** Oh yeah I knew ittttt

 **JONAS:** Tell him it’s cute.

 **EVEN:** He knows.

 

**SUNDAY 7.32 10/1**

**EVEN:** Still coming this afternoon?

 **ELIAS:** Can’t. Mum needs me.

 **MAGNUS:** I’ll be there for sure.

 **EVEN:** Isak says he’s sad you’re not gonna be there E.

 **MUTTA:** I’m coming. I wouldn’t miss seeing your boy.

**MAHDI:** I’m in

 

**SUNDAY 03.07 10/1**

**Even Bech Næsheim added Isak Valtersen to “Issy’s twink ass appreciation squad”**

 

**MONDAY 12.22 11/1**

**MAGNUS:** So disappointed Is wasn’t at school after yesterday :(

 **JONAS:** Okay but he probably can’t move, you saw what Even fucking did. 

 **MAGNUS:** He’s done worse though

**ISAK:**

**JONAS:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 **MAGNUS:** I DID NOT THINK IT WOULD BRUISE THAT BADLY. 

 

**MONDAY 12.30 26/1**

**ISAK:**

**ISAK:** pretty enough?

 **MIKAEL:** HOLY SHIT MAN

 **MUTTA:** GIVE A GUY A WARNING 

 **YOUSEF:** BOIIII 12/10

 **EVEN:** Babyboy  <3

 **ISAK:** <3

 **JONAS:** 100% pretty enough

 

**THURSAY 16.45 27/2**

**MAHDI:** it’s been ten years since Isak died.

**ISAK:**

****

**ISAK:** shower time :D

 **YOUSEF:** DEM GLOBES!

 **MAHDI:** sometimes I still hear his voice

 **MAGNUS:** Just appreciate it dude, don’t ruin it for all of us!!!!

 **ELIAS:** more?

 **ISAK:** fiiiineeee

**ISAK:**

**MIKAEL:** Are we gonna have a night any time soon?

 **ISAK:** nah, probably not. Even’s still not feeling the best yet.

 **JONAS:** Hope he’s getting there man.

 **MAGNUS:** This is a rough one isn’t it?

 **ISAK:** yeah but he’ll get through it promise!

 

**FRIDAY 02.09 12/3**

**EVEN:**

****

**EVEN:** Missing you guys

 **MUTTA:** Don’t lie.

 **ELIAS:** Even looking daddy as fuck!!!

 **MAHDI:** DON’T KNOW IF THAT WAS A JOKE ELIAS BUT OOOOH BOOYYYY!!!!

 

**TUESDAY 13.02 16/3**

**I** **SAK:**

****

**ISAK:** tuesday boredom :/

 **YOUSEF:** Where’s Even??

 **JONAS:** Can we come over?

 **ISAK:** He’s at work til 18 :(

**ISAK:**

****

**ISAK:** Maybe I should finger myself so I’m ready when he get’s home???

 **MAHDI:** VIDEO PLEASE!!!!!

 **MAGNUS:** idk, remember last time you did that?

**MAGNUS:**

****

 

**FRIDAY 16.07 16/3**

**EVEN:** I’ve got some photos from the shoot we did. Want me to send them here?

 **MAGNUS:** PLEASE!  
**ADAM:** I wanna seeeeeeee

 **YOUSEF:** Do you have the one I took with your camera?

**EVEN:**

****

**MIKAEL:** I wanna see what you got!

**EVEN:**

****

**EVEN:**

****

**EVEN:** Adam&Mahdi and Issy&Mahdi

 **MAGNUS:** Damn Mahdi, you’re thicc

 **MAHDI:** Please don’t ever say that to me.

 **MAHDI:** Great photos though Ev.

**EVEN:**

****

**EVEN:** Mikael&Issy

 **JONAS:** YESSS EVEN! OUR CUTE SUBBY BOYS!!!!

**EVEN:**

****

**EVEN:** Mutta&Issy.

 **ELIAS:** DAMN! Those hands!!! That ass!! You guys look fucking perfect together!

 **MUTTA:** Fucking missing that ass.

 **ELIAS:** Missing getting to hit that ass.

 **EVEN:** You guys should come over. 20?

 **ELIAS:** I don’t have any plans

 **MUTTA:** Can’t come sorry.

 **JONAS:** Mikael and I will be there

 **MAGNUS:** I’ll come. Also can bring beer.

 **MIKAEL:** Get me a sprite too?

 **MAGNUS:** Yeah sure

**EVEN:**

****

**EVEN:** Yousef&Issy. Not sexy but still!

 **YOUSEF:** YEAH IS!! WE CUTE!

 **ISAK:** <3


End file.
